


There Were Times

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy's thoughts on her time with Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Were Times

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** There Were Times  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 488  
>  **Summary:** Buffy's thoughts on her time with Angel.  
>  **A/N:** written for [I Will Remember You](http://iwry-marathon.livejournal.com/) marathon at iwry_marathon

She couldn’t believe he was gone, that he wouldn’t be there to help keep the world at bay with her safe in his arms. Buffy laid her head on her pillow closed her tear filled eyes and curled into a ball.

 

There was a time she had been happy... 

_The first time Angel had kissed her._ A small smile curled her lips. She had been so nervous. This gorgeous boy was in her room and before she had quite realized how his lips were on hers. Her heart had beat wildly in her chest and she had thought she was going to die from the sheer pleasure of his kiss.

What she wouldn’t give to go back and be in his arms once more. Buffy closed her eyes tighter. There was no sense in thinking like that. She knew she could never go back.

 

There was a time she had been overjoyed...

The first time Angel had said _I love you._ was the best moment of her life. They were both soaked to the skin and fighting their feelings for each other up until that very moment. Although, if truth be told she hadn’t fought her feelings very hard. 

 

There was a time she had been so nervous...

What girl wouldn’t have been? It was her first time and with a vampire no less. But of course she shouldn’t have worried. Angel had been so gentle and kind. He had made her feel as if she were the only woman in the world for him.

 

There was a time she had been scared to death...

The morning after when she awoke to find Angel gone and realized Angelus had taken his place. How she had wanted to fall at his feet and beg him to come back to her. She had thought she’d lost him forever.

 

There was a time her heart had been broken...

The day Angel had told her he was leaving Sunnydale was one she would never forget. Pain had lodged her breath in her throat and she couldn’t speak for fear of screaming in agony. But she had thought, hoped and prayed he would change his mind, he would stay with her

She should have known better. Angel wanted to do the right thing even if to her it was the absolute worse thing he could ever do.

 

And then there was now, her world was shattered...

Tears streamed down Buffy’s face as she lay in her dark room alone with her memories of the love of her life. Angel was gone. He had really left her. Pain ripped through her heart so strong she felt as if she couldn’t breathe. She curled deeper into herself and let the pain carry her away.

 

There was a time a Slayer had loved a Vampire but now it was over and she was alone with nothing but her memories of him to last her a lifetime.


End file.
